


Take It As It Comes

by merae2888



Series: Betting On Us [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Battle Couple, F/M, Friendship, Love, the world is going to shit we better start kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: Clarke doesn’t watch the news. Ever since she found out her father died while watching CNN and sipping her morning coffee, she’s lost her taste for live reporting. She misses the fallout completely. It’s Octavia that breaks the news.“Have you seen Bellamy?”“No, I’ve been in the studio all day. What’s wrong?”Octavia’s voice gives away all her fear. “The problem is there are monsters running all over the city and I have no idea where that moron is.”ORReapers ravage the city and Bellamy and Clarke decide to be an awesome badass battle couple.





	Take It As It Comes

Clarke doesn’t watch the news. Ever since she found out her father died while watching CNN and sipping her morning coffee, she’s lost her taste for live reporting. She misses the fallout completely. It’s Octavia that breaks the news.

“Have you seen Bellamy?” 

“No, I’ve been in the studio all day. What’s wrong?”

Octavia’s voice gives away all her fear. “The problem is there are monsters running all over the city and I have no idea where that moron is.”

“Monsters?”

“Fuck you and your anti-social tendencies!” 

Octavia tells her that a scientific testing plant had a malfunction and now the city’s being rampaged by flesh-eating creatures that used to be humans. “They’re calling them reapers,” she says at the end.

Clarke’s already packed her things. “Is it safe for me to get home?”

“Where are you?” 

“At school. I was working on my art project.” 

“I don’t know,” says Octavia, an uncharacteristic note of worry in her voice. “Check Google first. They’re updating the maps to show which areas are reaper-free.”

“Fuck,” Clarke puts the call on speaker and starts scrolling through her apps. “I can’t believe this. And you have no idea where Bellamy is?”

“No, everyone else is here but him. And his phone is here. Jasper said he ran out the door when he heard the news.”

“He’s probably looking for you,” says Clarke. 

“He knew where I was.”

“Then, maybe-”

She breaks off as the door flies open, Bellamy’s manic look falling into shades of relief when his eyes land on her. Then he frowns again. “What the fuck are you doing here? I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Who the hell goes to school on a Saturday?”

Clarke smiles back. “Found him,” she tells Octavia.

Getting home is tricky. Bellamy’s got a gun, which looks surprisingly good in his hand, and he keeps her behind him, which means she keeps stepping on the heels of his shoes. After the fifth time, he groans and holds his hand that’s not clutching the gun out to her, wiggling his fingers. She grabs on and he tugs her close, until she’s molded against his side and he leads her down side streets. He only has to fire the gun twice, once to scare one away, again to kill, which he doesn’t but the reaper does get hurt and Clarke sees black, thick blood oozing out of the wound before Bellamy drags her away at a run. 

Octavia throws herself at Bellamy when they get through the door of the apartment. The television is on and her friends are crowded on the couch, hypnotized by the creatures running rampant around downtown Seattle.

No one says anything for a while. What do you say when you’re watching the world fall apart right before your eyes?

“You’re bleeding,” says Bellamy to Clarke and it takes a second for her to take her eyes off the screen. He’s staring down at her hand. Clarke doesn’t remember how it happened. 

She glances back at the television one more time before going into her room, Bellamy following her. She figures that’s safe enough. Everyone is sufficiently distracted by the global crisis and he’s already run out into the near-apocalypse to save her life so they’ve probably figured out that they’ve started dating. Jasper and Monty have had a bet going for years on when the sexual energy between them would finally force them into bed together. They’ll be happy to finally put the guessing to rest. 

She gets her first aid kit out from beneath the sink then turns around and leans on the counter. Bellamy opens up the kit and starts doctoring her hand, his movements gentle and hesitant as he digs the tiny particles of dirt and rock out of the scrapes on her palm with a warm washcloth. 

“Weird day, huh?”

He snorts and she leans forward until he kisses her forehead. “Understatement,” Bellamy mutters.

He dries her hand and holds it, warm and snug for a second before he wraps some gauze around it. He doesn’t do a very good job but he tries so hard, frowning down at his work when he’s done and Clarke’s pretty sure she’s in love with him. 

“I think everyone knows.”

For the first time since he showed up to rescue her at campus, he smiles. “Good. If the world’s ending, I don’t want to waste any more time pretending I’m not into you.”

She lifts herself onto the counter to close the height difference between them a little. Bellamy cages her in, palms pressing into the counter’s edge, his kiss just a head tilt away. “We’ve wasted entirely too much time not liking each other.”

“Agreed,” says Bellamy, the word warm and heavy against her lips. “But I always liked you. I just hid it well.”

“Liar.” 

He still kisses her like he’s afraid she’s going to stop him. Tentative brushes at her lips, soft kitten licks against her teeth until she coaxes his mouth open and sweeps her tongue against his. It usually gets a little hotter at that point but at this moment things get downright frantic.

Clarke wraps her legs around his waist and sinks her fingers into his hair while Bellamy pulls up her shirt so he can run his large, rough hands around her waist. It’s about as hot as it’s ever gotten between them and Clarke’s mind goes to war with itself. One side: her scared friends in the next room and the other: her empty bed. 

Bellamy drops his mouth to her collarbone, sucking hard enough that she’ll have a bruise if he doesn’t let up soon. Even so, she tugs at his hair, spurring him on as her insides melt beneath his touch. The tips of his fingers dip just beneath the waistband of her jeans, then scratch back up. Clarke shivers. 

“We should probably go see what’s happening,” she says, ever the practical one, and Bellamy smiles ruefully at the note of reluctance in her voice.

“We probably should,” he agrees a second later, “but this might be the last time we’re alone for awhile.” His voice has gone quiet and thoughtful. There’s three days worth of stubble on his cheeks and Clarke runs her fingers over his face and he bites at the side of her hand.

So much wasted time. 

“Listen to me.”

“Yes, Princess?”

“Don’t be cute right now.”

“I’m always cute.” 

“I’m being serious here. Like soul-spilling, heart-bearing serious.”

His head lifts and he stares at her, his eyes warm and intense at once. “Listening.”

“There’s no one I’d rather be facing the apocalypse with.”

“You’re just saying that because I saved your life earlier,” he says, smirking. 

“I’m saying it because nothing has ever felt as good and solid to me as this. I know it’s new and we’re still kind of figuring things out but, if it’s you and me against the world…I’m betting on us.”

All his breath leaves him in a rush. “Damn right you are.” 

The power goes out then, plunging them into darkness but Bellamy’s eyes are bright with love and she never loses track of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to write more for this world and if you leave me comments, it'll probably happen a lot faster.


End file.
